Desperate Clash
by BlackChaos105
Summary: The finale in the Animals We Have Become series! Not a songfic, sadly. The R.G.R.C. Fights back, how does it end?


**_Desperate Clash_**

**_By BlackChaos105_**

A/N: My readers. BlackChaos here! For my requests in waiting, give me a little more time, I just had this idea, and all who loved Animals We Have Become, and Pain and Agony, will like this! Here's the third and final installment in the series, enjoy!

BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, don't own it.**

* * *

Years have passed since the fall of the keybearers' sanity, as well as their fall from grace. 

Disney Kingdom is no more.

King Mickey has been slain.

The warriors who fought alongside him have fled, and been pursued and killed.

At least, that's what all in the new Dark Kingdom have been told.

Truth be told, the Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Restoration Commitee has escaped, and King Mickey with them.

They are in hiding, waiting for the moment to strike.

The moment to stop their former friends.

The moment to save the worlds.

However, not all were that lucky.

Goofy died for his King.

Donald perished in an accident caused by an interrupted spell.

Hercules made his last stand defending the Coliseum he helped raise from destruction.

Jack Sparrow fell with his ship.

Simba clashed for Pride Rock.

He failed to save it.

Beast spiraled to his death after losing Belle, and losing his castle.

Mulan took her own life, following her defeated Shang to the afterlife.

Jack Skellington went out with true Halloween flair, turning Halloween Town into a pyrotechnics display in an attempt to save Christmas Town.

Both towns crumbled.

Aladdin turned his blade on Sora's forces for his Jasmine.

Neither survived.

Ariel and her father falsely succumbed to Sora and Riku's will, in an attempt to defeat them.

Triton died fist, at the hand of his own trident, Ariel was next.

Tron had been deleted from the system.

Aerith had fallen defending Radiant Garden, her last breath was one of hope.

Pooh's book torn to shreds.

Peter Pan took his last flight as a warrior.

The Queen of Hearts learned to obey her new kings and queen.

Tarzan roared his last roar defending his jungle.

It too, was lost.

Monstro was slain, no longer swimming the starry skies.

Merlin's dignity robbed, his last spell failed him.

The Fairy Godmother was no more than a memory now, her heart devoured by Riku.

Maleficent refused her new role, a puppet of Sora, so she ran, and hid along with the others.

Pete wasn't so fortunate.

Yen Sid knew time was short, and took his tower with him to the abyss of death.

The good fairies fell with him.

Queen Minnie's last breath was taken defending the castle her king created with his two hands, in an attempt to allow him to escape.

Seifer and his gang went out like true disciplinarians.

Hayner and the others fell by his side.

The Gullwings were gone, the masochist Queen Kairi saw to that personally.

Sephiroth their servant.

The worlds were dead.

Freedom was dead.

The age of insanity had begun.

The only ones left to fight, were the ones thought dead.

Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Maleficent, and Mickey.

The last hope for the worlds.

Cloud rose from his cold dank patch of ground he was forced to call a bed, and looked at the new dark sun.

"Sora..." His eyes burning with anger.

"I warned you not to fall into darkness, not become me. Heh, who am I kidding? Who would ever listen to me?" Cloud asked himself.

"Sora's different now, nothing we could have done would have made a difference." Leon said soothingly as he walked up to his friend.

"Gosh guys, you all are too depressed." A sweet sounding voice answered.

Leon chuckled.

"I'm suprised you can stay as calm as you are, you of all people, Your Majesty."

Mickey walked into the dark sunlight, his angered eyes betrsying his calm smile.

"They spent too long in the darkness, so they became this."

Cloud stared quizzically.

"And the girl?"

Mickey's gaze turned away.

"She loved them, it was only logical that she follow them into madness."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared.

"The darkness is a devouring thing, just one taste, and you eternally long for more." Maleficent sighed out. Years in hiding, years in exile, had made the witch realize just the sort of dangers the darkness held, and somehow, being stuck with these kind souls, had warmed her.

Mickey just stared at her.

"Gosh Maleficent, is everything ready?"

Maleficent nodded.

"Highwind is finishing the gummi ship as we speak."

Cloud just shut his eyes as Leon nodded.

"It's time this ended."

Mickey nodded grimly.

Suddenly, yelling was heard.

"Hey, y'all! Let's get this how on the road! Time's a watin' and this baby's ready to go!"

Leon and Mickey nodded and Cloud just grunted, as they all ran for the innards of the cavern.

Inside, sat one of the most deformed gummi ships ever created.

The cockpit was cracked, the wings were bent, the engine looked like it had seen the Keyblade War, and by far it had no durability.

However, that wasn't the most eery part about this ship.

This ship was red.

It was red, because every gummi block that had been scavenged, was coated in blood.

Leon hid it well, but he was sick to his stomach.

Cloud didn't say a word, becuase every word threatened to spill his sorry excuse for a lunch.

Mickey was gravely silent, as he stormed on to the ship, ignoring the outers of it completely.

Maleficent just huffed as she walked on to the ship, and inspected the innards.

Leon got over his sickness, as did Cloud, and they entered the ship, where Cid sat at the helm, awaiting the order to take off.

Yuffie was preparing herself to get sick, and sitting in a corner.

Tifa was just silent, sitting there, waiting for her lover to sit at her side.

True to his form, Cloud declined the invite to sit by Tifa, but eventually he caved in, knowing that most of them wouldn't return from this mission alive.

Finally, Cid spoke up.

"Everyone ready?"

They were all silent.

"Like talking to a graveyard...All right, here we go!" Cid rubbed his hand across his chin as the engine roared to life, and the ship shot out of the dismal cavern they had called a home for the last seven years.

"Our destination...Abyss Castle." Leon stated grimly.

Cloud just stood up and leaned against a wall.

"That place isn't exactly welcoming, how do you propose we get in?"

Mickey just walked towards Leon.

"We barge our way in!" He announced.

"You sound highly confident, Your Majesty." Maleficent stated.

"Well, no one else's sure of this, someone has to be confident!" Mickey responded, trying to sound cheerful.

"Why don't you tell them the truth about this little escapade, King Mickey?" Maleficent responded coldly.

"Well, um..." Mickey tried to find the words.

"You can't? Then I will." Maleficent stood up and began to pace, her staff shining its eery green gleam.

"Most of us will die this day, if not all of us. This is a suicide mission, an attempt to take down the tyrants of the worlds. They hold the most power in the universe, they are the Keybearers, all three of them. Now then, anyone having any second thoughts? I won't work with cowards." She angrilly concluded.

The room was silent.

"Good." And she returned to her seat.

Leon cleared his throat and continued.

"Now then, we enter the castle, and make our way to the throne room, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi will be doing who knows what to one another."

Yuffie shuddered at the thought of what sexual horrors they would barge in on.

"From there, we attempt to reason with them, and if they refuse, we kill them." Leon coldly finished, clearly holding back tears from his own comments.

Cloud picked up his sword.

"We'll have Sephiroth to deal with as well. He's mine." Leon immediatly stared at Cloud.

"This is no time for personal grievances. We need to work together if we are going to take down the Keybearers."

Cloud just ignored him and sat down next to Tifa, kissing her.

"Cloud..."

"You take care of yourself." He told her. She just nodded weakly.

"I hate to interrupt this heartfilled moment, but I can't land, and we're closing in on the castle!" Cid interrupted.

"What?!"

"This was meant for a one-way trip!" Suddenly, the hatch opened.

"Everyone out!" He ordered as he continued to pilot.

One after the other, everyone jumped out, until only Leon was left.

"You're not coming, are you?"

Cid just smirked, his cigarrette still lit.

"Naw, You need someone to shake the guards!"

Leon just nodded.

"Take care of yourself."

"I should be saying that to you!" Leon nodded as he jumped out of the ship, leaving Cid to fly closer to the castle, bobbing and weaving to draw attention.

Yuffie panicked as Leon landed.

"Where's Cid?!"

Leon kept his standard frown.

"He's staying behind."

Yuffie's eyes began to water, but she shook it off.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, and the group watched Cid's ship go up in a fiery inferno, his cries were heard in their hearts.

Cloud kept silent as he lead them to the castle entrance, were the guards were gone.

Trekking inside, several guards approached.

"Halt!" With a swift swipe of her staff, Maleficent made the guards crumble to the ground, as they screamed, and slowly their eyes bled out.

"Come, we must advance." She quickly stated.

They continued down the hallway, and saw more guards up ahead.

Before Maleficent could move, Tifa stopped her.

"No, conserve your energy. They're mine. Go!" Tifa ran in and created a diversion, allowing the others to escape.

"Cloud!"

Before Cloud ran, Tifa looked to him.

"I love you." And she continued her barrage as she watched him nod and run.

After many guards came, Tifa grew tired, but still persisted.

"Kill her!" And several guards began to shoot, hitting her, but still she ran, adrenaline refusing to give up.

Eventually, the shots became to much, as one hit it's intended target, blowing through her head, sending her crumpling to the ground.

Slowly, the guards came closer, and emptied their clips into her, littering Tifa's body with bullet holes as blood pooled onto the black floors.

As they continued, Cloud stopped short, sensing something nearby.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud roared as he pulled his sword from his back.

"It's been far too long, Cloud." The One-Winged Angel emerged from the shadows, his katana in his hand.

"I suppose you've felt that pang in your insignificant heart, the crushed emotions you have as you know your lover is dead." He smirked.

Cloud just stammered.

"Cloud stop!" Leon ordered.

"No, go! Run! He's mine." And Cloud charged him.

"Run you fools! The man has a score to settle!" Maleficent yelled as she continued down the path.

As the others left, Cloud's fighting improved, no longer hindered by the threat of the others falling.

"Sephiroth! It ends here!" Cloud yelled as he brought his blade down in front of him once more.

"I was expecting to hear that, let's see you finish it." Sephiroth answered as he swung his katana, Cloud deflecting the blow with his guard.

Several hours it seemed like, until eventually Cloud slipped up, and lunged his blade in as his flank was exposed.

Sephiroth took advantage of this, and with one swipe...

Cloud's head was on the floor.

His blade however, hit it's mark, and plunged through Sephiroth's head, as Cloud's now decapitated body fell to the floor.

Sephiroth too, shriveled and fell to the ground, new pools of blood created, as black feathers began to fall.

Slowly, they approached the throne room, and heartless began to appear, all different forms.

Maleficent cleared away several and opened the pathway to the throne room.

"Go you fools! Finish this!"

Mickey frowned.

"And you?"

Maleficent smiled.

"I am to blame for this, this is where I fall. This is the end of the road for me, go!" And they ran, leaving Maleficent to cast her spells.

"Foolish heartless, you cannot defeat me!" And she began to cast green bolts of thunder at them.

They began to overwhelm her, and Maleficent took to her dragon form.

Green fires burned heartless left and right, and Maleficent would have survived.

Were it not for the Behemoths.

Slowly she was surrounded, and she began to burn them.

However, that wasn't enough.

They grew closer, and Maleficent grew tired.

"The darkness...It's too much..." Maleficent whispered as the Behemoths grew closer.

She lost the dragon form, and continued to try and attack with spells.

"So...This is how my journey ends..."

A Behemoth began to electricute her with it's horn.

"Argh!" Maleficent began to scream in pain.

Another Behemoth grew even closer, and with one step...

Maleficent's lower torso was gone.

Struggling to move, Maleficent took her staff in hand.

"Heartless! Prepare to die!" And green flames consuemed everything, including the witch.

Her laughter could be heard by her former companions as they realized she was no more.

The throne room door was opened, and what Yuffie saw made her gag.

Leon just kept his frown.

Mickey had a look between disgust and shame.

Inside, the room was decorated in blood, everything was crimson.

It looked like a mass murderer had made his last stand there.

And there, in the center of the room...

Riku had Way to The Dawn...

And was making a slight cut in Kairi's throat with it.

At the same time...

There stood Sora, carressing her as she moaned their names.

Leon didn't miss a beat.

He knew his friends were dead.

He knew the cause of it.

The cause was here.

The cause was a group of insane adolescents.

These insane adolescents were sitting before him having terrifying, masochistic sex.

Leon drew his gunblade and roared.

"Sora!"

Sora turned from his position and saw the swordsman.

"Ah, Leonhart." Sora smirked as he drew Oblivion and Fenrir.

"Never say my name again." And Leon rushed at Sora furiously.

Mickey had drawn his blade and growled as he closed in on Riku.

Riku smiled.

"Ah, Mickey."

"That's KING Mickey to you."

"Where is your kingdom?"

"You stole it. You stole my kingdom, you stole my Minnie..."

"Ah, Minnie, her heart tasted ever so sweet." Riku thought as he licked his fingers.

Mickey roared as he lunged at Riku, wildly swinging as he dove through the air.

Yuffie staggered over toward Kairi, while trying to hold down her excuse for a lunch.

"K-Kairi...?"

The dazed masochist looked over to the ninja.

"Oh, Yuffie. Welcome."

"W-welcome?! Kai, look at you! Snap out of it, girl!"

Kairi chuckled as she stood up, her keyblade drawn.

"What? This is me. I am a servant of my masters. Together, we shall rule the worlds."

Yuffie sighed, it was hopeless.

She pulled her shuriken and ran at Kairi, who simply smiled as she dodged every swing Yuffie made.

Leon angrilly made his swings, as fire launched from every blow.

Sora remained strong as he continued to plow at Leon with a flurry of attacks.

Until...

It was over for them.

They looked at one another, and then looked down, to see each other's blade plunged in their hearts.

Leon fell to one knee as he watched Sora fall back and laugh as death overtook him.

"...Rest in peace, Wielder of the Keyblade." And Leon fell to his side, allowing himself to fall into the endless slumber of death.

Mickey was slowing down, old age was creeping in on him, and his adenaline from his anger was nearly spent.

"Had enough, Mouse?"

"It's...Not over...Yet!" Mickey threw his keyblade, and it caught Riku right where he couldn't block.

His head was gone.

However, Riku had thrown Way to The Dawn as well, and Mickey now had an irreparable gash in his head, which was quickly flowing out blood.

"Minnie, I'm coming..." And Mickey closed his eyes one last time...

Yuffie had been hopping from walls, leaping right over Kairi's head, and attempting to hit her with magic, none of which worked.

However, an idea hit her.

She began to focus as she continued to dodge Kairi's attacks, until any color Yuffie had in her face was drained, and her shuriken began to glow an eery green.

Kairi blocked.

"Goodbye, Kai." And Yuffie threw the shuriken, at which point she slumped over, dead.

"No!" The shuriken came closer, and broke the guard, at which point it tore Kairi's body asunder, her upper half flying through the air.

And so it was done. The Dark Kingdom was over.

Peace had come, at the cost of many brave souls...

* * *

A/N: It's over. The series is done. Originally, this was to be done to the song, Riot, but I got banned for a few days, and Pain & Agony was banned as well, so I'm not gonna risk another songfic at the moment. Hope you all enjoyed it!

BlackChaos, out.


End file.
